Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ $z,$ $v,$ $w$ be positive real numbers such that $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 + v^2 + w^2 = 2016.$  Let $M$ be the maximum value of
\[xz + 2yz + 3zv + 7zw,\]and let $x_M,$ $y_M$, $z_M,$ $v_M,$ $w_M$ be the values of $x,$ $y,$ $z,$ $v,$ $w,$ respectively, that produce the maximum value of $M.$  Find $M + x_M + y_M + z_M + v_M + w_M.$
Answer: Note that $xz + 2yz + 3zv + 7zw = z(x + 2y + 3v + 7w).$  By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\begin{align*}
x + 2y + 3v + 7w &\le \sqrt{(1 + 4 + 9 + 49)(x^2 + y^2 + v^2 + w^2)} \\
&= \sqrt{63 (x^2 + y^2 + v^2 + w^2)} \\
&= 3 \sqrt{7(2016 - z^2)},
\end{align*}so $z(x + 2y + 3v + 7w) \le 3z \sqrt{7(2016 - z^2)} = 3 \sqrt{7z^2 (2016 - z^2)}.$

By AM-GM,
\[z^2 (2016 - z^2) \le \left( \frac{z^2 + (2016 - z^2)}{2} \right)^2 = 1008^2,\]so
\[3 \sqrt{7z^2 (2016 - z^2)} \le 3 \sqrt{7 \cdot 1008^2} = 3024 \sqrt{7}.\]Equality occurs when $x:y:v:w = 1:2:3:7,$ $z^2 = 1008,$ and $x^2 + y^2 + z^2 + v^2 + w^2 = 2016,$ which leads to $x = 4,$ $y = 8,$ $z = 12 \sqrt{7},$ $v = 12$, and $w = 28.$  Thus,
\[M + x_M + y_M + z_M + v_M + w_M = 3024 \sqrt{7} + 4 + 8 + 12 \sqrt{7} + 12 + 28 = \boxed{52 + 3036 \sqrt{7}}.\]